sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrage Jazz
Minotaur Balance Monk Born: 300 BCE Died: ? Birthplace: Aynor, Dalborn Allegiance: The Syndicate Compilation Report Bounty Target 337 Name: Unknown, Pseudonym: Barrage Jazz , Race: Minotaur Affiliations: Zangye Minotaur Tribe/Clan, Artoth Monastery, Unknown Criminal Organization Bounty Placer(s): Separate files attached, Exceeded limit for placement on this report. Attempted Captures: Separate files attached, Exceeded limit for placement on this report. Target 337 spent adolescence as a member of the Zangye Minotaur Tribe. Information collection operatives (ICOs) have determined that 337's ties to this clan were severed in an acute fashion shortly after the end of adolescence, such that members of the tribe have been uncooperative in "interrogations". Further inquiry on the matter deemed inefficient. The tribe was so resistant that not even the original name of the target could be identified, however it was clear his current pseudonym was in use during this period of 337's life. 337 became a vagrant after adolescence racking up many of the bounties in the attached file. Mostly minor offenses, in particular assault at local bar/taverns. ICOs did not carry out many interrogations because many of the witnesses are now dead due to 337's relatively long life span. However a handful of reports were put together from mostly elven testimony. An average situation depicts 337 becoming angry at either perceived injustice or due to personal annoyance. Once angered he could lash out at such speeds that patrons were terrified to occupy the same room. Historical documentation was also examined by ICOs to combat the limitations of the time lapse since this period. Overall consistency in reporting is maintained. It should be noted that 337 overwhelmingly is never reported to use weaponry, and did not seem to intend lethal consequences in most cases. It is suspected the Zangye Minotaur clan must be particularly adept at physical combat training. Usually such offenses could never cover costs for the services reaching the sophistication of this organization, but when an aggregation of small offenses reaches this magnitude we take interest. Luckily in most jurisdictions the governmental bodies are still on the hook for payment if we are successful even after all this time. Not only that, but a large offense with a hefty price tag occurred fairly recently while 337 was a member of the Artoth Monastery. The monastery had a dispute with local government over taxation. Tension reached a peak when the government sent enforcers to settle the dispute by forcibly exacting the tax. The monks responded with nonviolent noncompliance keeping between the enforcers and the goods that would serve as the tax (the monks made considerable profit making and selling Knarlfriel brand tequila). The leader of the enforcers was reported to be visibly angry at this point according to local townspeople testimonial. The leader lethally wounded one of the monks in an attempt to route the monks. In a rage 337 killed several enforcers before the other monks could even attempt to stop him. Their dissent could not quell 337's anger and he eliminated all enforcers in short order. These actions disbanded him from the Arthoth Order, and a hefty bounty was placed by the government. Unfortunately the Arthoth Order besides alcoholic brewery also involved rigorous physical training. 337 will now be even more formidable and swift than in his vagrant days. At some point after this incident it is believed that 337 has become and still is a member of a newly formed criminal organization. Information on this matter is scarce, as it involves far more risk for ICOs in the field. Several target collection operatives (TCOs) have been assigned the case and failed capture on numerous occasions. None were lethally injured but two are no longer able to preform duties as a TCOs due to injuries sustained, they have been relocated to ICO positions. This report is a summary of all files on target 337, prepared for the newly reassigned ICO: Ocklat Vel' daan, Rank: #1, Capture Rate: 100%. It is suggested that this operative review all other files on the target, which this document is not designed to replace. Of particular interest would be reports of the failed captures by other ICOs. Category:People Category:Player Characters